col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Spells
Spells are a Game Mechanic which come in two forms. There are Spells of the traditional sense which are able to be cast during battle, and there are Spells which are more easily understood as passive buffs for your Mercenaries. The spells are referred to as Spell Edges and the mercenary upgrades are referred to as Passive Spells. Both types of 'Spells' can be improved in the Spell Learning menu of the Ancient Relic at the cost of Mystic Crystals. This is currently the only place in the game where you can spend Mystic Crystals and these two different Spell types function very differently. Overview There are 3 active spells referred to as Spell Edges which only have an effect when used in battle. These spells include: Healing Currents, Magmafied, and Allied Winds (more about these spells below). Each spell has a limited duration, and subsequent uses must be purchased for gold. Also you have a limit of 4 active spells in your inventory and all 4 can be used in a single battle. The game modes which you can use Spell Edges in include: Battle Royale, Lords League, El Dorado and Guild Clash. To use a spell edge you must first tap the box with the spell in it and then tap the point on the map where you want to lay the spell. The other 3 spells in the Spell Learning menu are more properly understood as Passive Skills. These spells include: Melee Combat, Ranged Combat, and Surprise Attack (more about these spells below). Each passive skill applies buffs to a different group of mercenaries in every game mode in which they are deployed. For example you do not spend any gold or other resource to activate these spells, once you spend the Mystic Crystals the buffs will be applied immediately. Spell Edge For detailed information about each of the spells refer to their individual pages, here is an overview on what each does. You can have any combination of 4 total uses of the spells active and ready for use at any time and you can build more by going to the Spell Edge window. The spells cost Gold to build and the price increases as you level up the main skill of each spell but can also be discounted by leveling up Build Cost Savings. *Everything in brackets is the range of improvements that can be made by spending Mystic Crystals in Spell Learning Healing Currents - "Summons a bubbling spring, healing all allied units in the area." More specifically it turns the selected area into a bubbling spring, restoring (300-3000) hitpoints every .5 seconds to (9-22) allied units in a (4-11) tile area for (3.5-10) seconds. Each spell has a gold cost which can be discounted up to (65%). Magmafied - "Transform the selected area into magma, dealing damage to enemies in the area." More specifically it turns the selected area into magma, dealing (150-1209) damage every .5 second to (3-12) enemies in the a (4-11) tile area for (1.5-5.5) seconds. Each spell has a gold cost which can be discounted up to (65%). Requires a level 2+ Ancient Relic to build. Allied Winds - "Summons a gust of wind, increasing speed and attack of all allied units in the area." More specifically it turns the selected area into a gust of wind, increasing speed (40-70%) and attack (4-40%) and attack rate (8-70%) of (9-22) allied units in a(4-11) tile area for a (4-8.5) seconds. Each spell has a gold cost which can be discounted up to (65%). Requires a level 3+ Ancient Relic to build. Passive Spells (Passive Skills) For detailed information about each of the passive spells refer to their individual pages, here is an overview on what each does. You do not need to activate these spells as with Spell Edge, once the crystals are spent you will receive the benefits immediately and always. *Everything in brackets can be improved by spending Mystic Crystals in Spell Learning Melee Combat - "Increases ATK of all Warriors, Ox Warriors, and Executioners. (Passive. No Edge needed.)" More specifically it increases (0-60%) Attack, (0-20%) Attack Rate, (0-20%) Speed, (0-12%) Damage reduction, and (0-50%) Hitpoints for all Warriors, Ox Warriors, and Executioners. (Passive. No Edge needed.) Ranged Combat - "Increases ATK Rate of all Sharpshooters, and Wizards. (Passive. No Edge needed.)" More specifically it increases (0-50%) Attack, (0-40%) Attack Rate, (0-20%) Speed, (0-20%) Damage reduction, and (0-30%) Hitpoints for all Sharpshooters, and Wizards. (Passive. No Edge needed.) Surprise Attack - "Increases ATK Rate of Willy Foxes, Witches, and Colossadrakees. (Passive. No Edge needed.)" More specifically it increases (0-40%) Attack, (0-40%) Attack Rate, (0-12%) Speed, (0-20%) Damage reduction, and (0-40%) Hitpoints for all Willy Foxes, Witches, and Colossadrakees. (Passive. No Edge needed.) Notes * Consider how you spend your Mystic Crystals very seriously. Mercenaries are the most significant source of damage in Battle Royale and the passive effects can greatly boost your score. Most strats are either Sharpshooter or Wizard focused so maxing Ranged Combat first is generally a good idea. * With Spell Edges you generally receive far less benefit from leveling the 3 spells together than focusing on one because they in essence all do the same thing. **Magmafied deals damage, Allied Winds increases the damage you do, and Healing Currents keeps your team alive so they can deal damage. So really it is just about figuring out which one works best for your team and going with that. **The upgrades to the skills are hardly balanced. For instance increasing the spell area only really helps in making sure you can get all of your Heroes inside the spell, and increasing the number of targets will buff one more mercenary. Increasing the duration on the other hand should always payoff, and discounting the gold price depends entirely on what gold is worth to you. Game Modes Mercenaries